pain before being found
by zaingoddess
Summary: Apollo falls for percy while take care of his destroy mind while favoring love for himself.Wondering what well be when percy is okay
1. Chapter 1

I never thought it would be like this ."Yes" I fantasize several times but, this scene was so surreal. Though I never thought it would happen in a painful way. Sometimes I ask myself did I wait to long to tell him, and I still haven't said anything. Percy became my world after the war with the giants. Never had I thought jealousy would wash over people one-by-one all the way to death. What happen to all the demi-gods strength to follow him not to leave him? Now I know. Everyone does.

Here he is now laying on my lap and am always questioning does he love me? Or am I just a keeper waiting for him to get healthy to watch him improve then go back to earth without a look back. Most of all could I bear him leaving after my feelings had grown. Leave it up to me for my feelings to get hurt and pain to worsen but I promise to look after him. To his father Poseidon and to all the others that hope for him to get well.

Percy looked lovely but not full of life. He was sleeping it was cute and warming for me because he will come close to me. After what happen Percy didn't like men he seen disgust but, fear. fear I had seen in those big green eyes when we found him. Also lost of confidence, pride and independence.


	2. Chapter 2

The demi-gods had made it through all cracks to finish the mission. But a sacrifice have to be made or they could have fought. We gods knew there was jealously about how we treated Percy and not them. What we're they to expect he was a hero like none other. We thought the ice would freeze it over when we needed all seven of them the most.

The demi-gods we're tired of fighting we understood that but our lives we're at skate. When they we're giving to choice of who would go they all looked at each other. All of them had a grudge to get Percy out of getting honored by us. All of the six said "Percy". That was when Percy looked at them wide-eyed hurt but, mostly confused. Percy had saved all their lives once or twice. Though I have to say he should have had seen it coming.

Flashback...

Several nights before the choice...while they thought Percy wasn't listening." I hate Percy". Jason screamed. All of them spitting out their comments. "He looks like a girl" said hazel sure he grow out his hair to shoulder length but, there was no reasons to say that. Annabeth she was hurt but she broke up with him and, there was rumors said by her she just was his girlfriend to get the fame. Also the reason she cried at Olympus after the war was to make sure he didn't become anything higher than herself meaning becoming a god. Where he could have been safe with comments were down right selfish ,nasty, and uninviting just like herself. Though it wouldn't matter later people would see she has a body that wont quit but a mind that wont start.

Percy can in yelling and at them telling them I would have liked to insult you, but with your intelligence you wouldn't get offended. Which was true all of them were being pretty stupid. Especially to say things like that when Nico was in trouble because he had got taken by someone else. They told him that they didn't need him so he left them but they didn't know it would be to their doom.

Hours later..."Percy get up" someone said so he did. I was still night time. Percy looked it was the creepy fates old lady fates." Your friends need help" the fates said in a grinding voice ."They said they didn't and I don't care about them". Percy in a whisper like voice said." You need to know something Percy you don't have any flaws just look at you the gods tell you that so you wont get to full of yourself. "The flaw that they say about you is wrong and your proving it your not rescuing your friends". But they need you they've found Nico said the fates trying to urge him on. A whirls of mist with sparkle gold glitter showed up with them upside down from chains and Nico. "Nico" was the only one I thought about the others could rote in hell." I'll go but only for Nico" Percy said defensibly" No you must save all the gods lives depend on it" said the fates." Fine but I would rather pee my pants every time someone says my name" Percy hissed. The fates disappear in a strong smoke like fume and, left a glittery pattern to where the others was. So Percy followed it.

Percy seen there was fire everywhere and volcanoes but not a single drop of I think Percy thought. Percy cautiously walk up then he heard a booming voice say"Welcome!I was waiting for you to get here."Fuck me" I Apollo think he thought again. Percy looked up he was huge about seventy feet tall." Now that's what I called big foot " Percy said. BOOM Percy dodge a ball of fire headed his way. The guy was black and not the brown black charcoal black. His eyes were a dark red and he was bald or he had black hair that blended in with his scalp. He wore dark robes that would make you think he is ,Hazel,Nico,Piper,Leo,Annabeth and frank we're chained together behind him. Percy took out his sword the giant laugh little demi-god what would that do to me. He was right Percy thought the only way I can beat him is by powers. It seemed like a water source under the volcanoes. He use Percy's thinking as a distraction and a wave of lava came over Percy the heat temperature raised up. He ran but the waves looked endless and it was. A piece stung of lava scald Percy on the arm the skin bubbled up. The plus sided to being a piece of the sea it went down. It happened again and again finally I was furious.

"hahahahaha you think you being part of the sea can take heat forever well it cant" bubbler out the giant. The earth started cracking Percy got scared then it stop Percy realize that was it was him. I mean of course it was his fathers the earth shaker. Percy continued it until he was on a little piece of platform and the sea was taking over the lava. Even when it was happening the giant wasn't giving up he picked up the volcano and threw it at Percy he was stuck (between a rock and a hard place)well his arm was but still stuck. Percy waved his hand and the waves raised and carry the volcano at the giant and, threw it straight at him. Percy ran and while the giant was struggling and went to the captures. He looked at them and ran to loved the sight of everyone except Nico waiting for him to untie them. But he couldn't mess with them now while in this situation. The giant got back on his feet Nico and Percy went back to fight. Percy called on his father to help him the water rise and went in the giants mouth then you seen it forcing its way through his eye balls and making the eyeballs pop out of and roll like giant bowling balls. The giant fell down and you could see water coming out of its ears. Percy freed thee others without even getting a thanks for one except they walked away like nothing happen even when Percy was injured.

As I said before Percy should have seen it coming. The giants started to come after him but Percy started running. The demi-gods was close though and one attack him and pushed his face into the ground. Then held his body against Percy so he could not get up. The giants came up and pull him by his hair to his feet the demi-gods left. What the demi-gods didn't know was that the giants weren't being true .They w still going to come after the gods they just needed them to give up there best fighter. They needed to break him so he wouldn't try to go against them and they did.

The giants ripped of Percy's clothes off and threw him on the ground and, grind against his butt." Gosh aren't you just a sexy thing" then the giant slapped his butt. The other giants started to take off their clothes and jerk themselves to hardness. The head giant was the one rubbing up against him. Percy cried when the giants slapped his butt harder. They put a pile of dirt in his mouth. Percy was only left in his underwear. The giant slowly toke that off too. The head giant played with Percy's anus then push in two fingers into the tight hole. Even though Percy wasn't ready the giant push his monstrous cock in Percy's violated hole. Percy tried to flip over but the giant made sure he didn't because he was in the most vulnerable position. Percy's muffle scream were high pitched and his hole was bleeding. Percy finally went limp from the head giants groan gutterly at the feeling of Cumming. Percy felt disgusted with himself for not being able to get up or run away. The head giant told the other giants to have fun. Two giants came up one came up in the cum filled hole and push in. The other toke the dirt out of his mouth and put his cock in. It stretch Percy's mouth till it hurted and he pushed in deeper when Percy bit down on it. The giants cock hit the back of Percy's throat and, he threw up on it the giant smack him up. This went on and on until all were done.

Fanilly,the head god came up with a rusted pipe and thrust it up his ass .In and out till blood was leaking and pieces of his ass insides was out. He thrust it all the way up to were his intestine was and pulled a piece of that out too and , left the pipe in there. Also left Percy on the ground with the pipe in his ass. " I hope this will keep you out of the war" tease the giant.

And that's were we gods found him...


	3. Chapter 3

The demi-gods came back from there journey of fighting or so we thought. All six of them came up. Wait I thought six where was Percy. Zeus my father asked the demi-gods the same question. They said he was lost in battle. Poseidon looked despondent to what they had said. It just couldn't be true I thought but also I knew because I was the god of truth." Where did you lose him" Zeus asked . Everyone said a different place that's how my father knew something was up.

My father got up for his chair and asked again. Nico said they left him in Thebes ,Greece in the mountains fields. All the demi-gods look at him like they had been betrayed and maybe he did." Father they are lying I said furiously I wanted Percy here." That's where we left him" father looked annoyed ." Why didn't you bring his body back"posideon blurted out. None of the demi-gods answered. "fine we will go look for him'" father said.

" You guys will stay were you are" Father and the rest of us left in a thundering clap.

We gods search for awhile until we found Percy curled up in a ball barely alive with a pipe stuck up his of cum and blood was all over him. I would have cried but, I couldn't show feelings that I started to care for him deeply .Poseidon look angry and hurt but the one thing I wouldn't have thought I ever seen was him drop down on his knees and take his son in his arms and, bawl. Every one looked hurt so I guess that there was some emotion we could show.

Percy started breathing hard and his chest started to slowly fall. He was dying right in front of us. To much blood had came out of him and help had came a little too late. Poseidon mumbled his name Percy half way opened his eyes.''Yes' 'Percy groan out a answer in pain. Poseidon told him to stay quiet but, don't go to sleep. Percy was all ready closing his eyes when his father was talking to him. Poseidon stood up with Percy in his arms he let out a moan of pain from being moved. I knew we had to get the pipe out. I couldn't believe this happen to someone I cared about so much. I ask myself how could I let this happen I should have kept my eye on him along the I thought.

Poseidon brought him to Olympus to be healed but we had to get the pipe out first. Father told Poseidon to take him to a more uncrowded space of Olympus and, laid him on a white bed. The room was open there was no walls just a good view of Olympus we were high up. The other Olympians was with us except father he went to talk to the demigods.

Poseidon told me to pull the pipe out. I grabbed the pipe and pulled blood started pouring furiously out. Percy shriek and kick me in the stomach and move around ."Someone needs to hold him down "I said knowing that moving around would make the pain worst. Ares surprisingly moved and, held Percy down. I pulled again but Percy was tensing his walls and it was stuck to something because it wouldn't budge. I knew we would have to cut him open to see what it was caught on too.

While setting up a room for Percy...

"You left him to be raped "Zeus boomed. Most of the Olympians have came back to the throne room to give judgment expect Poseidon, Apollo and Aphrodite stayed to set up." We didn't know he would be" one said "We knew they wanted him so they would stop the war and we wouldn't have to fight" other said." I think it was because of something else" Zeus mused.

"Yes it was you always give Percy the good gifts and treat him differently" one piped up" and you are saying he does not deserve it'' Zeus said angrily at the bold thinks they were saying and the tone they were speaking to him in." We wanted the gift you gave him so we had to get rid of him without the fuss and fight' all of them nodded." We want immorality for all we have done'' one said bluntly." YOU WILL GET NOTHING BUT HELL BECASUSE YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT' Zeus was glowing red. And all the demi-gods was banish to a regular life with their memories of everything's just as a reminder of what greediness could do.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy was laying down on a soft billet and was strapped down to keep him in place if anything went wrong. I was cutting Percy open he had to stay awake because if we would have put him to sleep he might have not came back. I tried to do it quickly so it wouldn't hurt. I was monitoring what he was feeling and searching for places I shouldn't was beside Percy whispering alleviation into Percy ear and, wiping away tears coming from his eyes to his neck

When I pulled the skin back the pipe was close to his spleen and right through the small intestines. Pieces of it was torn away. I would have gagged if it was someone else but these one as special and, I didn't want him to think it was that deficient. It would only cause more stress and his body didn't need it and it didn't need what happen to it done either. I moved most of his intestines even though the pipe kind of made a clear path from its entrance. The sharp tip of it only puncture the spleen slowly I push the spleen up and pulled the pipe down. I would have done this with magic but first I would be able to see my secret lover's most concealed areas and it was to much of a risk to do that.

Suddenly Percy started to thrashed around screaming to stop. I stopped I know I needed something silky and wet. So I grabbed some sunflower oil and poured it on his entrance and it in it for the walls to soften. Also for the warmth of because his blood levels was running cold. I stroked around his walls while thinking about what sweet sexy sounds it made and what I would want to do to after this. I wasn't able to go far with the pipe in the way. Then I heard a arousing ,melodious, moan I looked up and his face was twisted with joie de vivre.I fingered faster to get more moans until someone cleared their throat.

Poseidon looked at me with full flooded angrier." Your taking advantage of my son while his probably delirious" Poseidon spitted out." No I wasn't it just happen I didn't want to hurt him and I wasn't you seen how he acted" I sincerely spoke but to Poseidon." We should finish "I said hurriedly." Yes we should and professionally at that "Poseidon said more calmly. Both went back to what they were doing, I was happy Percy didn't understand much that was going on all he knew is that he was hurt in a very bad way.

I pulled the pipe more faster than the last tug. It was out and Percy was crying but not scream which was okay to me. He was bound to cry he was mentally and physically screwed up and betrayed. I touched his intestines and made them grow back but that was still going to be a soft area. If it was his skin he would be perfectly healed but there was set backs to magic. His spleen would be fine I had to close him back up he was open to long germs could take over his body. I grabbed the two skin to were they could meet and, then I made them stretch back together.

I told Poseidon about his intestines and that Percy needed to had things to do but he didn't want to leave I said he could come home with me. I knew that the Olympians houses was very close because they were in a form like our thrones and everyone else was scattered around." You will be able to see him when ever I wont take that privilege away" I said softly to convince nodded and kissed Percy on the top of his head and left. Percy was starting to go to sleep,

I went the bathroom connected to the room got nectar and cut myself. I did it for him to heal quickly. Drops of my blood went into the cup and so did the nectar . Nobody knows but gods blood can heal about anything. The problem was I couldn't put a lot in there if I did he would taste it because it has a burning taste. I woke him up." Here drink this you will feel better "I said innocently. He tried to get up to get up but I moved the pillow up for him. He drunk it all very fast he must be hungry too I thought. But he was already going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was still sleep when I teleported him to my home on Olympus. I laid him down in my bed but I changed my mind. He would probably think I wanted him in another way which I did but not now. I should wake him up later to eat and take a was still night time only a couple hours since he had the pipe removed. I laid him on a couch and took his cum stained shirt off of him. I stripped him down till he was naked which wasn't much since his pants were already off.

I grabbed I big fluffy blanket to cover him up.

I gently woke Percy up at 8' o clock to eat and bathe." Percy "I said gently ."Yes" Percy yawned out a reply." You need to take a bathe" Apollo said. But as I lifted him up he started screaming don't touch me." I can get inside the bathe myself without you" Percy said coldly. It was a punch to my chest I was only trying to looked confused Duh he didn't know which way to go. I told Percy and left him to his own but he needed clothes I wonder to his home.

Percy had moved to London ,England two years and had slightly caught a British accent. His skin had turn caramel it was beautiful. His eyes was large and you could see his whole eye it was enchanting. He grew taller with beautiful long legs and had silky jet black hair like his fathers. He was smarter and still dumb but that is what made him rich and his IQ.I was at his house it was big with good spacious views out of the large windows. I walked into his closet Percy had became a fashion and glitter fanatic. I found a outfit already out I took it. The outfit had a red cardigan with a hood to it and red shorts. It was leopard leggings with a leopard cut off selves chiffon. I left with a jar of glitter just in case.

The water wasn't running I panic and cracked the door. A wave of water slammed the door shut .Right on my fingers I couldn't open the door because something was still against it. I screamed my head off the pressure was still on my fingers and it had broke them ."Open the damn door" I yelled at him I didn't mean to be hurtful but it was painful. Slowly the door open I dropped my hand to the cold floor it felt incredibly sensation. Almost immediately after my hand was set free the bones and skin reattached itself.

I straighten myself up and walked inside the door." What are you doing in here" Percy said." I was trying to bring you clothes" I said comfortably. "Looks more like you were creeping on me" Percy replied in a colder tone. He was changing I could hear it and see it in his stance it was defensive and dejecting. I sat down his clothes and left without a word.

Percy stayed in the bathe for another hour and a half. While he was there I made something to just sit on his stomach. I thought about Percy the whole time .How he needed sleep,eat,and how I was going to have to take care of him. By how it was going to be a very long way until he was up to the fullest of the sea. Though maybe some tender loving care would change that and, I was all in for it .I hope Percy would be too maybe it would get his mind off of things. Seconds later after the food was done Percy came down the stairs

My home was three floors because the Olympians got to make their own homes. The first floor was cozy with a big window of Olympus. Plus a television and a big bond fire right in the middle of the floor a round couch the caved in so you need steps to get to it. and another one on the other side under the serial steps. A yellow and silver kitchen was connected to it with a grill built in with it. The second floor was for music any instrument you could think out was hung on hooks and made out of diamonds and gold. With a cozy bar like seating. The third floor was my bedroom with a yellow and green scheme and shelves to have then on and pullout containers on the wall. My bed was like on an alter higher than things on the floor and a big window to show Olympus.

Percy was on the couch when I call him to eat. I had cooked portabella mushroom with crab cake on top and raspberry lamb loin. Percy looked hungry and a spark of happiness appeared on his face. It was romantic looking and carefree .When Percy looked happy I knew we probably shared the same felling .LOVE. So maybe I had hit the right nerve.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy sat at the table more willing then I thought he would which was a start. I didn't know what to say to him .I didn't want to start a conversation anything that might upset him so I sat there quietly. I watch him for awhile especially his lips and how they move. Percy's lips was a deep blood red color but bright. Sometimes people think he has lipstick on I know he doesn't they are just like that. But he does put on some glittery lip gloss which was nothing wrong with that it was more of my liking. Percy was still eating when I notice I haven't even touch my food. I looked up and Percy had something on his lips .I wanted to bite, suckle and lick his lips until all of it was off even to were he couldn't taste that it was there. I knew better than to push my luck even though I think we have mutual feelings.

Percy's ...

Apollo was staring at me I was trying to act normal and eat. That food was delicious especially the mushroom the meat had something sweet to it that I enjoyed. When I looked at Apollo something turned inside me. Maybe something from when that pervert was looking at me through the door he got what he deserved and it wasn't lunch. I mean who would do that after they are ''supposedly ''trying to take care of me. But there was nothing wrong with me I was fine. I just wanted to go home rest on it like I do with other things and get to the other side of the gay rainbow.

Apollo hadn't touched his food which made me think something was in it so I stopped eating. Until he picked up his fork and looked down at his plate and ate. Thank god I didn't know being a pervert freezes your mind up. Apollo looked at me again that finally set me off.' What are you staring at' I said with no hesitation.' Percy I wasn't staring at you I was looking past you" Apollo said calmly. What was he trying to do make me look like a fool well I wasn't and I am not going to be.

I flipped the table over ."You think I am a idiot ''I screamed.' I think you need to calm down Percy and talk to me 'Apollo said softly.' Talk to you for fucking what I don't need you or any of your therapy 'I was frustrated and furious I just wanted to go home. Next thing I knew I was bending over in pain, It was not only coming from my stomach but my ass. I dropped to the floor but something had caught me and everything turned dark.

I woke up slowly and druggy from sleep. I was in a bed a big bed that was circular and had curtains drawn around it. There was a clear glass of nectar beside the bed I turned it up and drunk all of it. I felt only slightly better then before. Apollo walked into the room and put his hand on my forehead I slapped it away and grumble ''I fine". Oh and next time leave my clothes on " I said harshly. The courage he had made me mad maybe because mine had slipped.

Apollo...

I couldn't get that upset at Percy but we still needed to work together not against. I knew Percy is currently having physical, psychiatric and social problems appear to develop severe depression, psychotic behavior, psychosomatic disorders. He wanted to talk but just didn't know how he wanted it to be pushed away. people started new lives because of it but, this was different he wasn't the ordinary mortal. This was cause by immortals powerful people and big giants with big cocks. They toyed with him pushed him to his limit of not fighting or telling. It could be dropped if .demi-gods weren't all at risk .

I was still think when Percy started crying and was curled up in a ball. I softly rubbed his back and he snuggle into my chest I let him lay on top of me. So it wouldn't scare him if I was on top or curled against his back side. He was cold so I pulled the covers on us and cranked up my body heat. Percy started to jerk and it was hurting his intestine so I unfolded his body to match mine. Percy stopped after awhile and had fell asleep again I layer there gently kissing his neck to make sweet dreams for him.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in Apollo's arms my first thought was WHAT THE FUCK !And his lips were on my neck. Did we do what I think we did? No Apollo wasn't like that I hope and wouldn't our clothes be off? Well he could pop them back on like nothing happened. I laid there to afraid to move and wake him up. What if he's up for another round and I am like totally lost. Wait! Why am I thinking about if he is up for another round and me not being ready. Why do I feel like I want to be ready and not clueless for him. Gosh he must have giving me something. Right when I started to trust him.

Apollo started to stir.' Percy your awake, well you should go back to sleep its only 3 am' Apollo said loving. Too loving we did do something and I don't remember.

Percy's face was contorted into an uncomfortable and hurt expression . I asked "what's wrong'' Percy said ''Nothing" so softly I almost couldn't hearing what came out of his mouth."I'am going to use the bathroom" Percy said "Okay" I replied in confusion of Percy's tone

I went into the bathroom to use it and check myself. I seen nothing wrong or different about my body expect a small but noticeable hickey. After I seen that I knew something have to have happen for that to end up there. He probably forgot to remove it. I took my pants off climb on the sink counter and, my foot accidentally kick the soap holder off onto the floor. It broke into pieces I was moving off my back and off the counter when Apollo open the door.

"Percy what are you doing" Apollo sounded so confused but I think he knew exactly what I was trying to do." Did you rape me" I put it as dead level as I could .I didn't want Apollo to know that it had weaken me if he did." No Percy and why would you think that" Apollo said shockingly " Well I don't know because of this" I pulled my hair but farer than I did before and, found more looked down erringly.

"I want to go with my dad get him" I said hesitatingly not sure about what he would do." No I promise to take care of you" Apollo said while still looking at the floor." And this is what taking care of someone who has been through enough is" I didn't mean to get heated again but I had a reason too." I sorry it wont happen again I was just comforting you" Apollo said while still not looking up." Your right it wont happen again because I'm leaving" I said and walked out the room.

I walked down the stairs when Apollo grabbed my arm. I jerked it back and slapped Apollo right in the face. I ran to the door it open but Apollo shut it and slung me over his shoulder back up the stairs. I twisted and turn until I bit his neck and, he dropped me on the stairs. That's when all hell broke lose and our powers went into play. Apollo held me down with these fire chains to the stairs .I spit into he air and it turn to water and set me free. I ran down the stairs with Apollo after me into the kitchen .I turn around with a pot in my hand and slammed right into his face good enough to make him two-faced. I didn't make it out the kitchen before Apollo tripped me grabbed my arms behind my back and

twisted it. A excruciating pain blinded my sight but I wouldn't let it overtake me. Apollo was back to carrying me back up stairs when I got a good shot straight to his balls. He leaned over me in pain but it wasn't over I kicked him in the stomach. But it didn't harm him, his stomach was as hard as a rock .Apollo grabbed my head with both hands and clobber my head against the stairs. I past out.

...

I walked Percy back up the stairs slowly. One for the fear of him waking up and my balls hurt like hell. I laid Percy down and went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I was shocked about what I down but I was deranged about how he just got up and tried to leave me .I am helping him after all he should have more respect. Also his father would kill me.

I walked out of the bathroom Percy was bleeding on the back of his head and other places .I healed the back of his head but not the rest I would do that later work was needed to be done.

...

I was running in a ghost like form so I knew I was dreaming. What I was running from was my big problem Apollo. I changed the scene to my fathers palace underwater I needed him to get me. I didn't understand why everyone wanted to take advantage of me but I knew my father wouldn't. I dive down to a pit where no mortal could survive . I almost couldn't either .Which meant I was in very bad shape because what ever form your in reality is what your in for your dream. I was cold and my butt hole and something in side me hurted the worst.

I could almost see my Father's palace I hopped Apollo didn't wake me up before I could speak to him. I was at the bottom but I didn't know where to go from here so I swim in and seen a dolphin. I knew it was my brother but I couldn't remember him name plus my head was pounding. I called "hey delphin" I think that was his name. He turned around his eyes grew wide.' what happen to you' he spoke to me telepathically .''I cant talk right now I need to tell Father I need help before I wake up Delphin shake his head up and down then said" follow me quickly".

We swam many corridors until Delphin stopped at a large door." The throne room". Delphin said. And cracked the door open with his nose Father was there with a lot of other people but I didn't care. I ran and hugged him until I noticed he couldn't hug me back." Percy what happen to you" Father said worriedly." Apollo did it please help me I want to be with you" I choked out the words through tears. This meeting is adjourned I heard my father say. But then I started to fade to another dream.

...

"BOOM".I heard banging on my door. I opened it and Poseidon walk in slammed the door shut. Then growled" what did you do to my son"." I didn't do anything to

him" I said." well I'm about to go see "Poseidon said in a I know you did something wrong voice. Then started up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

"Poseidon" I called before he seen Percy and just lets lose. Poseidon stopped on the stairs and turned around." I did something but, I wasn't wrong I was trying to help him'' I said remorsefully. Poseidon didn't say a word to me he just walked up the stairs. I really wish I would have healed Percy all the way but, something inside me wanted to punish him for what he put me through.

...

"Percy" I shook him daintily because of fear hurting him even more." Father " Percy cough in a hoarse voice like he had been screaming a lot. " I thought the dream was not real or you didn't hear me since I disappeared" Percy said softly. I gave Percy some ambrosia and nectar so his wounds would clear up. Really I was outofone'smind but I didn't want to scare Percy." Percy what happen" I said quietly so Apollo wouldn't hear. "Apollo raped me" Percy said between sobs ."How" I said stupidly I knew Percy wouldn't want to talk about it. I was in outrage this was my fault I left him here with this monster. I had never raped anyone not even in my darkest times. It was a invasion of people's body.

...

Father told me to stay in the room. I heard my father yelling and screaming foul words at Apollo. That's what he get I thought to myself but he keeps swearing he didn't do it. I was sick of hearing him say that so I went down stairs to where they were." Yes you did" I yelled and showed my neck to my Father." That's all I did and that is the truth ,check him if you need too" Apollo said in an weak tone like he was going to be in serious trouble if what I said is the truth. Though there was some way he looked at me that made me want to run my fingers through his hair and tell him everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't because that would mean I was telling a lie.

When me and my father went up the stairs we headed to Apollo's bedroom. Then walked into the bathroom Father lifted me on the counter and, pulled my pants and jock strop off. I panic and hurriedly tried to pull them back up. "Percy I wont hurt you I just want to see" Father said with his hands on mine. I laid down on the counter I was kind of happy though because I was about to turn to the mirror and see what my hole looked like until I knock over the soap thing the other day.

He carefully looked at the hole and he was taking forever. Slowly my Father brought his fingers on to it." Does it hurt" Father asked "No" I said quietly. Then he bent down and I could feel his breath on my anus. I had to think twice about him taking me but I couldn't say no to the shivers going down my back. I wrapped my hands around his head and brought his head closer to my anus just for his lips to touch it. But then I felt something wet softly lapping a my hole it was his tongue. I sighed loudly and my Father moved his head for my anus straighten himself up and said " I think we need Aphrodite to check for penetration because I don't see anything different" and he left.

I laid there because Aphrodite was coming up here to check anyway. about five minutes later I heard a patter of feet and the sweet and lustful smell of love. Then I seen Aphrodite in the door way." Hello Percy" she looked at my hesitantly. I said "hi" I a cheerful voice so she wouldn't be so stiff." You know why I'm here right "she asked." Yes" I replied "Well will you spread your legs for me" she asked. I spread them she bent down and touched my anus and left too. I figure I could pulled my pants back up so I did.

...

Faintly I went down the steps and listen on what they were saying .Aphrodite said " I didn't see anything there's nothing wrong with him. My father replied " Are you sure". "Yes I' am the goddess of love and sex" Aphrodite huffed out." Thank you Aphrodite you my go" Father said." Percy" my father called my name in and somewhat angry tone. I ran down the stairs not to displease him ." Are you positively sure Apollo raped you" Father said in a irritated voice." Will I thought so for the marks on my neck that he had token advantage of me" I said guilty." Well he didn't and you owe him an apology for almost getting his neck tore off" father brashly spoke to me.

I ran up stairs in the bathroom and cried I thought he was on my side. I heard Father saying something to Apollo then leaving. How could he leave me after he seen my neck .Didn't he still take advantage of me. My stomach started to hurt like something was stabbing me .I was trying to catch my breath through sobs and to keep the black stops from overtaking my sight.

After the pain had settled down and I could breath I locked the bathroom door. I sat there for hours thinking about how everyone had betrayed me and, how probably no one would believe what I say if this story got out. Also what happen to my father was he ashamed? But why no one had seen us .Sitting on the floor made my butt hurt more then it already did. So I sat on the fluffy toilet cover .I felt cold again and kept seeing flashbacks of what happened with the giants and how all my friends left. I told myself I had to get over it and stop calling them my friends because they weren't anymore. I cried for myself because they expected me to get over it but I couldn't not when the closes people I had left me .But I also cried for them I didn't know what happen to them but I hope it wasn't bad. I didn't what anyone to go through something terrible because of me. That just makes no one the better person.

I heard a knock and Apollo call my name but this was only going to be a one sided conversation I wanted to drown in my misery alone.' Percy I don't mind what you put me through you were only worried someone was trying to use you 'Apollo said helpfully. Though it didn't help it only made me feel worse about myself he was being so kind.'' I sense your in pain I can make you feel better" Apollo said still trying to talk." I know you can make me feel better but, you cant help in the way I need to be helped" I said just to be kind back." Yes I can being a doctor just doesn't mean medically you can be a doctor in almost anything and if I couldn't help you I would have said no" Apollo generously explained. I suggested to myself that giving him a second try would be nice of me after the hell I put him through. So I opened the door and seen him sitting at the other side.

Please review it would mean so much / Also how do you go back and edit chapters and put them back up brand new. Because I want to fix some mistakes .


	9. Chapter 9

Apollo got up when I opened the door. He slowly wrapped his arms around me I snuggled into the embraced because someone was actually there for me." Apollo can I ask you a question" I asked nervously ."Yes" Apollo replied after a long pause. "Even if it's quite personal" I said just in case." If it makes you feel better then yes" Apollo said quietly because we were still in our embrace. "what if you did something intimate with someone your very close with and it wasn't even longer than 3 minutes but it seemed right but then it turned wrong in the end" I said cautiously afraid of what Apollo might say." Do you love this person" Apollo replied ."Yes but not in that type of way and I think the person feels the same" I said more eagerly to get answer. Apollo sighed . "Well then you have nothing to worry about" Apollo said rather sadly.

...

I have Percy in my arms he wants to ask me something personal. I felt a spark of happiness to be the person he wanted to talk to. Then he said "he doesn't feel that way about the person he was intimate with". My heart dropped he asked me the question because he was trying to tell me to back off. I was sure he was talking about us but I had to ask for sure. "Percy are you talking about me and you" I ask with butterflies in my stomach . " No this is not about us" Percy said . I felt relieved but was he saying we are in a relationship .I wanted to ask but I was to scared to.

I unwillingly let go of Percy but it was time to get Percy in bed." Come on you look exhausted" I said . Percy frowned but got into bed though I guess we haven't done much today maybe I will take him out tomorrow. "Percy why do you still have your clothes on" I said because I didn't want him to be uncomfortable." I'm fine "Percy said not actually answering my question." Come on I know you sleep with some of your clothes off" I said trying to coax him." Usually I sleep with all of my clothes off" Percy said with a golden blush on his cheeks to his neck. I started to take my clothes off and left on my snug tight boy shorts because I didn't like saggy boxers. Then I came up with an idea for Percy." Percy if you don't want to take your clothes off in front of me you can take them off under the covers" I said thinking that would help. And it did Percy took off his shirt then pants ,sock and finally his jock strop. I was really surprised Percy would wear on of those but it just turned me on to know how much I didn't know about him.

...

I saw Apollo staring at me when I was taking my clothes off. I was kind of scared to off my pants but they were uncomfortable. Apollo asked me" was that better" I said" yes" to afraid to look at him. I knew I was nowhere near sleepy but I felt steamed out so I just layed there. I was to timid to turn over and sleep on my side like I do because sleeping upright wasn't cozy to me. I felt Apollo turn on his side and run a finger through my hair. I moved back because I got bad flashbacks on when the giant shoved his dick down my throat . I couldn't help the whimper the came out of me .Apollo asked was I okay I choked out a yes everything the giants did was getting the better of me. And it made me mad because I somewhat wanted to enjoy his touches.

Luckily he keep his hand there until it travel to my neck. I turned over to face him and arched my neck back since he was near my shoulder. His hand worked everything above the waist . I didn't realized how close we were until I sense his leg touch mine. Being and idiot and not moving back I propelled him off the bed. Apollo crashed into the wall and fell over. I started to panic really bad and my whole body started shaking. Then I seen a blurry person on top of me shaking the crap out of me which didn't help. My mind told me to started hitting and fighting even though I knew it was Apollo. And it was like I couldn't control my actions until I felt something wrapping around my arms to the bed and my feet being bound together . I calmed down after I seen I couldn't move .

"Percy are you okay" Apollo said I a whisper like tone." Yes " I said even though I had to throw up I swallow it done. Worst mistake ever the bad taste made me throw everything back up. I felt really bad because most of the throw up went on Apollo. Apollo went into the bathroom to clean up and I followed him after he untied me . I needed a toothbrush and, he had an extra one. While Apollo was cleaning up the bathroom I started throwing up in the sink. I wouldn't stop and my eyes started to water because of the pain near my stomach but, I wouldn't stop jerking every time I throw up. Apollo was behind me rubbing my back and saying things to me. I stopped throwing up and Apollo asked me a question but, I couldn't speak something was stuck in my throat. I was choking because whatever it was wouldn't come up .Then very slowly Apollo put his hand in my throat and pulled it out while throw up started seeping through my nose. When I seen what Apollo pulled out it was bloody and a blood color like a lung or something.

Before I could blink Apollo had pick me up bridal style and ran down stairs." Apollo what's wrong with me" I said hoarsely. " I don't know Percy this shouldn't be happening " Apollo said in a rush .He had the thing that came out of me in a Ziploc bag with ice and rubbing alcohol to keep germs away. Apollo wrapped a blanket around me and said we have to go. I wanted to ask where but my body wasn't up for it.

Apollo stepped out the door and, went up a couple of houses and stopped. Apollo knock on the door three times and waited . I was surprised to see my father open the door." He's not giving you trouble again is he" my father asked which pissed me off .I mean come on I'm wrapped up in cover and his holding me! I wondered when my father started acting like a dick to me. Before I could say something Apollo said "no". "Can we come in" Apollo asked and my father opened the door wider. Apollo sat down and draped me over his lap. I tried to hear what they saying but they we're speaking in shadow whispers. All I got from it was "didn't want to distress him", "I don't no" , "Angels can help" then the word "god".

Apollo was saying good bye after five minutes and my father saying "he would be there in awhile". And to" also keep him posted about what will happen and what it is". Next thing I know we were teleporting .When we got there it was a untarnished station. I swear I could eat it off its floor if I wanted to. There was something different about these stations instead of trains there was sky buckets. They didn't go across they went farther up into the sky. Apollo and I got in , it was spacious and it had food , drinks and a bathroom. Apollo laid me on a very comfy somewhat like a futon chair. Apollo went and put whatever it was that he pulled out of me in the sink. When Apollo came back I asked "where are we going" .Apollo replied '' to the one who started everything and its angels". I was confused but I was thinking if I wasn't hurting so much I would understand and hoping we get there quick because I felt like I was barely hanging on. One thing I understood was what Apollo was trying to hid from me so I wouldn't hurt myself more. But truthfully it only made me fear for the worst to come.

Please Review


End file.
